Switching networks are commonly constructed with switches that are arranged into rows and columns such that all of the switches may be physically located on a common plane, such as on a single circuit panel or on a number of circuit panels adjacent one another. Interconnection wiring between the outputs and the inputs of the various switches is generally also accomplished in the same plane.
The prior art baseline network of FIG. 1, the reverse Banyan network of FIG. 2, the Cantor network of FIG. 3 or the two-planed layered network of FIG. 4, or any of the other layered networks that are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,468, which is entitled "Layered Network" and which issued in the names of the inventors of this invention on May 23, 1989, are all examples of networks which may utilize the present invention. The wiring pattern and wiring topology of the interconnection wires between the switches are based upon the topology that applies to the particular type of networks to which the technique of the present invention is applied.
The layered network of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,468 has a number of desirable features, which were implemented in accordance with precise algorithms such that each network load size required a unique wiring topology and various different kinds of switching panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,468 is hereby incorporated by reference into this document. Although the layered network patent is used as an example to illustrate the invention, the invention may be applied to the various other types of multiple-stage switching networks, including baseline, Banyan and Cantor networks, the layered networks that may be constructed in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,468, and numerous other types of networks.